25 June 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-06-25 ; Comments *A 45 minute recording of a 110 minute show is available, as well as selected tracks from Max-Dat and Lee. *Throughout the recording John refers to his session guests as "Feck". *The intro has the theme to American comedy programme Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. Sessions *Fuck #1. Session recorded 1997-06-01. No known commercial release. The tracks 'To My Girl' and 'Thoroughfare' are not included on the available recording. Tracklisting *unknown: Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits - Volume 2 - 65 More TV Themes From The 50's & 60's) TVT TVT 1200 CD $''' *Soulbossa: Mantrap (12" - Come Into Soulbossa) Dishy '''$ *Man Or Astro-Man?: With Automatic Shut Off (10" - 1000X) One Louder $''' *'''File 1 begins 1:15 from end of next track *Taxi Gang featuring Beenie Man: Foundation (LP - Presents The Sound Of La Trenggae) VP Or possibly from the Jamaican 7" on Taxi Records $''' *Fall: So-Called Dangerous (LP – Code Selfish) Cog Sinister :(JP: 'And the first now coming up from Feck’) *Fuck: Shotgun Hours (Peel Session) *Go Mental: Didgeridoo (12 inch – Go Mental 7) Go Mental Records '''@ *Half Man Half Biscuit: C.A.M.R.A. Man (LP – Voyage To The Bottom Of The Road) Probe Plus $''' *Guided By Voices: Can’t Hear The Revolution (LP – Mag Earwig!) Matador '''$ *Traktor: Master Traktor Repaired (12" – Traktor Manufacture Berlin Presents Traktor 3000) @ $ *Fuck: Li’l Hilda (Peel Session) *Scarfo: Brazil (7 inch - Alkaline) Deceptive *Pendulum Floors: Kandy Korn Stew (CD - A Kicking Good Time With The Pendulum Floors) Villa Villakula $''' *Introspective: 2nd Byte (12 inch - Antelope) Ignition Musik '''@ :(9:30 News) *High Coin: Raise A Smile (7 inch) Dishy Recordings $''' *Fuck: Serpent (Peel Session) *'''File 1 ends *Fifth Dimension: Exhumed (12") Awesome SLJ07 @''' '''# *Ivor Cutler: His Slow Hand (album - A Wet Handle) Creation *Passions: I'm In Love With A German Film Star (v/a album - History Of Punk Volume 2) Virgin *Bounty Killer: Easy Does It (7") Price Less *Fuck: To My Girl (session) #''' *Lightning Seeds: Lucky You (v/a album - You'll Never Walk Alone - The Hillsborough Justice Concert) V2 *Secret Hero: Multiform (12" - Multiform / Speedfreak) Stay Up Forever S.U.F. 26:000 M.G. '''@ $ *Kidnapper: Heaven Only Knows (7" - Is This A Girl) Fierce Panda *Anodyne: 19/6 (album - Ultramack 005) Ultramack UM005 @ $ :(Peel chats to Mary Anne Hobbs) *Fuck: Thoroughfare (session) :(JP: 'This next one comes from Neil Young & Crazy Horse and it's from the new LP Year Of The Horse and perhaps the high point of the entire LP actually occurs at the very start of this, when somebody in the audience shouts 'they all sound the same', and Neil demonstrating I think for the first time that he has a sense of humour, shouts back, 'it's all one song', like this') *Neil Young & Crazy Horse: When You Dance I Can Really Love (album - Year Of The Horse) Reprise *Dreadzone: Moving On (Asian Dub Foundation Mix) (single) Virgin VST 1635 @''' *Tracks marked '''@ available on File 2 *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1997-06-25 (incomplete) *2) dat_134.mp3 *3) 1997-06-xx-12-18 Peel Mid to Late 1997.mp3 *4) 1997-06-xx Peel Show LE356 *5) 1997-06-xx-07-xx Peel Show LE357 ;Length *1) 00:47:17 *2) 04:00:45 (02:19:51 - 02:56:50) (from 02:35:34 additional to 1)) *3) 01:25:19 (to 00:06:16) (from 00:04:59 unique) *4) 1:32:21 (1:20:19 on) (to 1:29:15 unique) *5) 1:32:23 (to 21:32) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector for recording and track listing. *2) Dat 134 *3) Created from SB1159, SB1160, SB1170, SB1174 and SB1175 of Weatherman22's Tapes *4) Created from LE356 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June 1997 Lee Tape 356 *5) Created from LE357 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June July 1997 Lee Tape 357 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Mediafire *4,5) Mooo ;References Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:British Library